Stupid
by bluebird879
Summary: Katie has been spending the week making her own secret garden in the woods but someone has been watching her will they make themselves known and will they have something to ask her? Disclaimer: I don't own PJO :( MIght turn into a multiple chapter story.
1. Stupid

_**Katie POV**_

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep BEEEEEEEEP! I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. 5 am time to get up, dressed and out to the woods where I was making my own private garden. I slid (more like fell) out of bed and pulled on an old pair of jeans that were covered in muck and dirt from gardening all day and a camp half-blood T-shirt. After I had brushed my teeth and my hair I grabbed my gardening tools from under my bed and quietly headed out the Demeter cabin door. I scurried out into the woods hearing slight explosions in the distance from bunker nine were no doubt that kid Leo was building something that could destroy the camp if he made a slight mistake, crazy Hephaestus kids. After about fifteen minutes of walking I came to my patch of a masterpiece in the making I had started my garden behind some bushes so that it couldn't be accidentally stumbled upon by clumsy satyrs would would eat my shrubs.

After about half and working I felt someone watching me. Oh holy Poseidon. I was weaponless. The only power I had was the ability to make weeds pop up and trip people up, maybe hold them down for a while as I panicked and they then realised they could cut themselves free (this has happened on multiple occasions during capture the flag. I kept working trying to ignore the feeling I must be pretty good at ignoring things because when I looked at my watch (after wiping dirt off it) and realised it was time for me to head back because lessons start at nine thirty. (**A/N i dunno when they start but oh well**). I packed up my tools and started to make my way out of the forest.

Okay it's been a week and every time I've come back I've felt someone watching me. Then one day as I was busy trying to coax out a very stubborn weed I heard the bushes rustle, I swiveled round and saw none other than Travis Stoll stumble out of the bushes. I screamed. He mumbled something that sounded like oops but I wasn't listening. I had stood up and was making my way over to Travis with anger bubbling up inside me.

"What the hell are you doing Stoll!" I snarled at him.

"Uh." He said scratching the back of his head. I made weeds wrap their way around his ankles and keeping him put until I get an explanation out of him and wallop him over the head with my spade.

"What. Are. You. Doing!" I snapped poking him with my spade in the stomach with each word.

"I... Um...I was just..." he stuttered unable to find the right words.

"Have you been watching me this whole week!" I said accusingly.

"Yes." He mumbled sounding like an ashamed five year old.

"Why?" I asked folding my arms.

"I was... admiring your gardening." he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Were you planning on pranking me?" I said.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I would never prank you."

"Uh Travis are you high or something?" I asked, confused.

"What? No! Why would I be high?" He asked. Looking slightly offended.

"You just said you would never prank me." I said.

"I wouldn't!" he exclaimed. "Well not unless Connor made me." he mumbled.

"What are you doing here Travis?" I asked sighing.

"I was wanting to ask you something but I didn't... I couldn't... I didn't know how to... I couldn't..." He kept on stuttering until I snapped,

"Just spit it out Travis!"

"IwantedtoaskyoutothefireworksbutI'vebeentooscared toask." he spilled out.

"What." I asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the fireworks with me." he said going bright red. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"You wanted to ask me to the fireworks?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"The fourth of July fireworks?"

"Yes."

"You and me?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"Like a date?"

"Yes." he slowly lifted his head up evidently finished studying his shoes. "So will you?"

"Will I what?" I asked wanting him to say it properly.

"You know what." he said.

"I know but I want you to ask me properly." I smirked.

"Will you go to the fireworks with me Katie?"

"Hmm. Okay." I said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Yes! Connor owes me 10 bucks!" He exclaimed.

"Ten?" I asked laughing. "Your brother must have really thought that I wouldn't say yes or you wouldn't be able to pluck up the courage and ask me."

"Are you glad I did?" He asked. I pecked him on the cheek.

"Of course I am _stupid._" I replied.


	2. The fireworks

_**The fireworks**_

_**Travis POV**_

"Connor you're not being funny give me back my sneakers!" I yelled at my brother. What's that? Context? OH yeah well my date with the beautiful Katie Gardner is in half an hour and Connor has now decided to steal my sneakers. Not. Funny. I only have one pair of shoes and I can hardly go on my first date with Katie shoeless!

"I'll give them back if you wear your glasses on the date and take out your contacts." Connor smirked. I'm stuck. I could say fine and wear my glasses to the date and get my sneakers back or I could say no and go on the date without shoes. OR I could put my contacts in then put my glasses on top so Connor thinks I'm wearing them on the date and stuff my glasses in my pocket. Simples right? NO.

"Oh and I stole all of your other contacts so you can't put them in. Also once you take out the ones you have in you have to give them to me." Connor laughed at my expression which was probably a mix between a look of anger and constipation... What's that? Oh yeah I have glasses. Nerdy glasses too. You know, the ones with the square frames... Yeah...

"Ah come on Connor that's not fair!" I whined and Travis Stoll never whines, I'm desperate okay?!

"Glasses for shoes." Connor said. I am very frustrated right now.

"..."

"Travis."

"Yes annoying brother?"

"Your date is in ten."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Connor smirked.

"NO."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Connor taunted holding his hand up to his ear.

"I will wear the glasses if you give me my sneakers back." I said stiffly.

"You have to take your contacts out first, give them to me, then put your glasses on. Then you can have your sneakers back." Connor grinned.

I quickly took out my contacts gave then to Connor then put my glasses on.

"I really really hate you." I grumbled as I shoved my sneakers on.

"You won't hate me later." Connor smiled.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Connor slowly.

"You'll see," He smirked. "just keep an eye on the sky." He added before slipping out of the cabin.

I grumpily made my way to the Demeter cabin trying not to look so grumpy.

Just as I raised my fist to knock on the door it opened and a stunning Katie stepped out.

"You're late Stoll." she teased as she shut the door behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw my glasses she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"You have glasses?" She asked. I nodded in shame.

"You look so adorable."

"Katieeee!" I groaned.

"I can't believe you actually have glasses!"

"Connor made me wear them it was either this or no sneakers." I sighed. She laughed. She's so cute when she laughs.

"Well you look nice." she smiled softly. I held out my hand and she placed hers in mine. As we neared the woods she asked, "How long have you had glasses for?"

"Uh, a while." I replied.

"Does Connor wear glasses too?" she asked.

"Sadly no, otherwise I would step on them." I replied, she laughed. We walked on into the woods in a (comfortable!) silence before Katie asked,

"So, where are we going to watch the fireworks?"

"You'll see." I replied giving her a wink. As we walked on I took the opportunity to look at what she was wearing, she was wearing a black dress with red and pink roses on it that stopped at her knees and would probably fan out if she sat down in a certain way. She had a fuzzy black cardigan on and a pair of red converse. Beaut i ful. Looks like she has a bit of eye make-up stuff on as well. Her hair was curled and held half up half down by some pink rose clips. She looked more beautiful than Aphrodite. I was just wearing a pair of scuffed black turn up jeans and a green checked shirt and my black converse sneakers which I'm starting to doubt whether or not they wear worth getting back from Connor in exchange for wearing my ugly glasses. (Just to clarify I am not ugly. It is the glasses that are ugly k?)

Soon we came to Katie's secret garden in which I had layed on a blanket and set out some candles. I had a picnic basket in the middle filled with (not stolen!) cinnamon swirl danishes (Katie's favorites).

"Oh my gods Travis!" Katie exclaimed. "This is so sweet!" She kissed me full on the mouth the flounced off to sit on the blanket leaving me standing with my mouth hanging open in awe. I shook myself then went to sit beside her just as the fireworks started. All I can say is it was the best night of my life (with a few of the best kisses of my life).


End file.
